The Infinity Crisis
by Da Games Elite
Summary: Haruhi Suzumiya finds one that she longs excitment, and, in her boredom, opens the gates between worlds, unleashing The multiverse's greatest saviors and fiercest villains. Now, as villains seek to reach collective ends, the heroes now reach their ends.


My first fan-fic was originally a massive crossover between numerous worlds. I didn't attempt to put rhyme or reason into it, as I was, alas, a twelve year old boy with fantasies of seeing characters clash on a cosmic scale. Now, I have matured as a writer, as hopefully my readers, all five of you, know. What I hope to do now is revive that classic style I wrote in as a youth, to revive the beautiful epic scale of a Massive Crossover of anime. To quote the trailers of the original Kingdom Hearts: "You never know who will show up next."

#

**THE INFINITY CRISIS**

**By Da Games Elite**

**Part 1**

The whirling winds howled across the barren, deserted landscape. All that had existed before, all that could have inhaled the fresh air of life, was now but a dried up, dead, decaying pile of destroyed matter. Life had been exorcised from the beautiful landscape, and now, that all life had been eradicated, there remained but nothing, nothing more than an insignificant, indescribably puny figure in the scope of things, standing before something that, from the air, might have seemed equally pathetic, but, in actuality, was the cause for this destruction, the cause of all the chaos that had pursued in the days that had followed their arrival upon this multiversal plane.

"I must admit you are a most remarkable adversary, strong enough to put up against complete and utter perfection, in any case," chuckled the deep, arrogant voice of the alien monstrosity standing before that pathetic man before him, a monster with large fin-like appendages rising from his cranium, emerald in hue, his beautiful, divine face flawless and smooth. His muscular body was armored in an exoskeleton, much like a wasp, if a wasp had added some blue to its yellow pallet to create a luscious, foreboding green. There stood the awesome might of Cell, an indestructible force to be reckoned with. "Tell me, Son Goku, just what is it that compels you to fight when it's clear that our side is the winning one?"

The golden haired God needed to admit defeat on that account. His massive mane of blonde hair, spiked and fierce, his gi blown aside from the countless battles waged with comrades that no longer stood by his side, all for naught if he were to die here. He had gone too far to go away now, but without any of his comrades, how was he to win a war against an entity like Cell? To think that before he had emerged victorious against the fiend, but now, oh no, now Cell was a Titan compared to his insect-like predecessor. It was like comparing the forces of a swarm of killer bees to a miniscule maggot.

He couldn't win.

He knew it.

"Why don't you admit defeat, and assemble with the greatest entity in the universe!" Cell laughed.

"This universe, maybe," Goku chuckled, "But if anything I've seen has proven something, it's that you aren't all that strong compared to some of the other guys here."

"That may be true, but I still have more than enough strength to erase your pathetic soul from the face of existence! Now you END!!!" Cell darted forward, enveloped in a sickeningly green aura of death and destruction, of assimilated souls and nightmares beyond the golden haired Saiyan's worst dreams. He threw his fist, slamming it straight into Goku's cheek. He felt blood touch his lips, his own blood, but that sensation couldn't register before the monstrous entity slammed a second fist straight to his solar plexus, a straight kick across his ribs, before he wrapped his fingers around the Saiyan's locks of gold, throwing him into the air.

Cell kicked off of the Earth, the force of his projection forcing the entire planet to tremble under its wake. He soared up, but Goku was ready. He drew his hands to his side, preparing one of his trump card.

"Ka…me…"

Cell was drawing nearer now, almost there.

"Ha…me…"

Cell was gone, disappeared from view. For a moment, Goku blinked in shock, before he felt a familiar aura reassemble itself behind him. As he was thrown down to Earth from the force of a powerful kick to his spinal column, he remembered, in stunned silence, how he too knew Instant Transmittion. He focused on Cell as he soared to Earth like an extinction-spreading meteor. He disappeared before hitting the Earth, his momentum still carrying him forward, forward through the darkness of inter-space, as he reassembled behind Cell, his fist drawn behind him, as he shouted to the heavens, "DRAGON FIST!!!"

Goku punched forward, slamming his glowing knuckles into the monstrous bio-android's lower back. The momentum of his descent carried the two of them downward as, from Goku's blessed fingers, there emerged a great and powerful serpentine deity, a dragon of ferocious powers. It exploded straight from Cell's chest, soaring and wrapping itself around the pair. As Cell slammed against the ground ahead of Goku, the Dragon curled through the air, soaring close to the Earth, parallel to its rocky surface. As the stones and dirt exploded into flame behind it, Cell could only scream in pain, his body pinned to the ground because of the first strike that damn Dragon had made. The golden deity streamed straight through Cell's body, from crown to crotch, top to bottom, ripping his cells apart! The entire earth trembled as an Earth Shattering Kaboom filled the air.

"Please don't come back," Goku snarled, clenching his fists in frustration, praying the fight was over. He usually loved a fight, but now the severity of the situation enveloped him. They were doomed, doomed to die, if he could not return to his full mass of comrades soon. He couldn't spend all the time in the world on one warrior like Cell for long.

And to think before, when Gohan was still a child, that Cell was the main obstacle they faced.

From the smoke and flames there emerged a shadow. Goku felt his hands clench as balls of energy sprang from his open palms. He fired blast after blast at the shadow, only, to his horror, for each sphere of blessed ki to be thrown aside as Cell emerged from the fire and the flames, slamming his uppercut straight across Goku's chin. He spiraled into the air, at which Cell slammed his foot down into the warrior's chest, forcing him down to the ground, leaving him embedded in stone. He slowly drifted down to Earth, coming to a halt at the fallen warrior's side, his broken muscular body gleaming scarlet as blood covered his skin. "Well, Goku, did you think you were free of me just like that? Surely you'd know that as long as a single cell in my head is intact, I can return again and again to kill you. There is nothing you can do. I suppose, Goku, I've grown bored of you." Cell extended his hand, his palm inches away from Goku's face. No, it couldn't end like this! This couldn't possibly be how this fight ended! He had gone too far, lost too much! Surely, he couldn't lose to Cell! His allies needed him! The universes all needed him!

He needed to win!

A burst of pink energy emerged from Goku's peripheral vision. Cell seemed to take no note of it, a triumphant grin on his face as the energy surged forward, filled with triumphant heart shapes and beautiful arrangements of sparks of light. Goku grinned. The calvalry had arrived, and the arrogant Cell couldn't even appreciate it. "Any last words, savior of humanity?"

"Savior? I don't know if I'm really a savior. Why don't you ask them?"

"The—ARGH!!!" The energy slammed against Cell's back, his eyes widening in terror as he was knocked off his feet. Goku was about to roll to the side, but saw the energy bend upward, dragging Cell like a hook higher into the air, catapulting him into the sky, before, to Goku's immense shock, the pink hearts tore straight through his stomach, spiraling through the air, ensnaring Cell entirely before his body exploded in a terrible burst of green, his screams subsiding as his ashes drifted down to the ground.

Goku rose to his feet, barely, clutching his bleeding side, as he slowly levitated into the air. He collapsed at the lips surrounding his crater, only for a slender, gloved hand, the hands of his savior, pulled him to his feet. His blonde haired messiah, her long twin ponytails hanging from her two meatball-shaped buns, covered in sweat and blood, stared at him, carefully, making sure not to disturb any of Goku's wounds. Her pearly-white attire, her layered skirt covered with a rainbow of colors, reflected the little sunlight available in this dim world. Her angelic wings that emerged from her hips were like that of the Angels in Heaven, salvaging him from death's dark grasp. "Are you alright?" she asked, her high voice filled with concern, with terror.

"Thanks to you, yeah, but I think I've seen better days," Goku laughed, smiling in spite of himself, "Thanks, Usagi."

"Anytime," Usagi Tsukino replied, cocking her head, "Who was that guy, anyway?"

"His name is Cell, and I don't think that killed him," Goku replied, "I can sense him. He's regenerating in the atmosphere as we speak."

"Is he tough?"

"He's stronger than ever before, that's for certain, but with you here, maybe we can kill him."

"Well, the good thing is I'm not the—ARGH!!!" Cell emerged from the thin air before the blonde haired Princess of the Moon, his pewter hands clasped around her throat. She was thrown down, and Goku knocked aside with a well-placed kick to his abdominal muscles. As Goku tumbled down into the crater, every fiber of his body in pain, he could hear Cell's cruel, violent words.

"To think that a woman could possibly even scratch my skin! Why don't you go back to playing children's games, you waste of carbon!" Goku heard Usagi squeal in pain, struggling to draw breath with Cell's cold, fierce fingers squeezing upon the arteries in her neck. "What's the matter? Given up already? And to think that you had such power. Perhaps it would be best if you could unite with this universe's ultimate destroy—ARGH!!!" Goku watched as Cell was catapulted through the air, the arm that clung to the Moon Princess's throat no longer attached. Goku pulled himself up in time to see Usagi throw the detached appendage to the wayside as it crumbled away into dust.

"Now look here, dirt bag, you raised in a barn or something? You should know better to never even touch a lady. Now I'm just gonna have to kick your ass to make an example, got it?" A young teen stood before them, or perhaps some monstrous demon. His long black hair spilled over his back, ancient runes across his face and arms, his shoulders and chest displaying the great might of his demonic blood. His shirt had been ripped away, but the green pants of his school uniform still remained, albeit tattered on his bloodstained frame.

"Thanks Yusuke," Usagi gagged, rising to her feet, a great baton at her side, a fierce weapon the likes of which no one who took in its absurd appearance could truly appreciate.

"Not now, Moon. Let's just kick this guy's ass and call it a night, that about right for ya?" Yusuke Urameshi mumbled, brushing aside the blood running down his chin from one of his previous brawls, "I'm getting tired of all these introductions. It's making me feel like some stupid guest of honor at a party I'd rather not be."

Cell rose from his feet, his amputated arm regenerating itself in a grotesque explosion of slime and mutated blood. The android's face was contorted in rage, his lips violently twitching as his wide, furious eyes glared at the trio of warriors before him. "I have had it with you insufferable monkeys! Every single one of you are going to die, right here, and not a damn thing anything anyone can do about it will stop me!"

"Really? You sure about that, or would you rather take a look at the rest of the cavalry before you start talking your ass off?" Yusuke asked, gesturing over his shoulder.

"Cavalry?" Goku glanced into the distance, along with Usagi and Cell. At first, they could see and feel nothing. But then, slowly, forms emerged in the distance, forms of all shapes and sizes, and, with the appearance of each individual entity, Goku's heart skipped another beat, his eyes widening in joy.

"So one more dead guy coming back for revenge? Hate to interrupt what would have to be a great reunion, but I got news for you, pal: time to go back to Hell," the black robed teen named Ichigo Kurosaki snarled, his great black blade resting over his shoulder, behind his signature orange colored hair.

A red robed man emerged behind Ichigo, glancing from the Shikigami to Cell, and back at the Shikigami. His tall blonde hair was tattered and blood-soaked as he said, struggling to remain calm, "Maybe we should try mediating with him. Perhaps he's learn the error of his ways like some of the others and—"

A laugh interrupted the Humanoid Typhoon. He glanced over his shoulder as a bespectacled fiend, wearing a dark robe similar to his own, only of a more insidious variant, emerged, his thick locks of black hair tumbling over his shoulders, his lips curled into a hellish, wicked grin, his great canines rolling over his lips. "Okay, Mr. Vash the Stampede, maybe you can stand by and let this little monster go to your group therapy sessions, but just make sure you can reintegrate him with society after I've finished having a fun fight. This entire experience has been great, with so many worthy adversaries, but this one looks delicious! And my hounds are getting restless."

Completely out of synch with the rest of the warriors emerged a young teen, clothed in a blue jacket. A yellow rodent-like creature rested on his shoulder, with an equally startled expression as his master. "Wow, that guy looks pretty powerful. How're we gonna beat someone like him?"

"Pika…?"

Behind the boy emerged a great robot, scarlet in hue, humanoid in form. It was massive, larger than any robot ever seen by man, larger than most buildings. It stood there before them, fists clenched and power mighty, as a voice exploded from its mouth."Easy kid! We'll kick reason to the curb and do the impossible. That's the way Team Dai-Gurren rolls."

"How many times have I told you we're not calling this team 'Team Dai Gurren'? It absolutely sucks!" A white haired demon emerged from the smoke, a demon in human form but with dog-like ears sticking up from his locks of pewter hair, pale and snowy, formidable yet cute, especially odd on such a powerful beast. In his hand was a grand sword, one that was massive, one that stretched out several yards before him.

From the smoke emerged a single purple horn, followed by a monstrous entity of an ungodly nature. The unholy beast before them roared a vehement roar, a mixture of a mother giving birth, of a human screaming in agony, and of a dying bear pinned between a fire as she was forced to watch her young burned before her. "I mustn't run away. I mustn't run away. I mustn't—

"Does that guy always have to make that same stupid mantra? Excuse me, coming through!" A new warrior, a teen, stood amongst the ranks of soldiers, his long black ponytail hanging down his back, his exposed arms slender and toned, his chest powerful and in proportion. He clenched his fists and glared vehemently at Cell, extending his finger in fury, "Alright, freak, let's get one thing straight here: I hope you don't like sunlight, because where you're going, you won't be seeing any of that for awhile."

"And if you think that's great, there's more on the way," Yusuke laughed, "Even if you knock us all down, there are a shitload more comin' down the pipes. So tell me, fin-head, do you feel lucky?"

Cell's eyes widened, his veins pulsated, and his fists clenched so tightly that Goku could see his purple and green blood seeping through his fingers. His body trembled as he shouted, "There is nothing that you can do to annihilate me! I am Perfect! I am the source of all destruction, the bane of existence, and I will not lose to a bunch of ignorant children! NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!" Cell threw his hands forward, releasing a torrent of hell before them. Blasts of energy, each in varying sizes, soared forward, thousands upon thousands in their wakes, spiraling through the air, their tails igniting nitrogen lurking beside the oxygen.

The great monstrous purple fiend, a robot Goku recognized as the Evangelion Unit-01, leapt forward, spreading his arms out before him. A great barrier emerged between them and the spheres, a series of rectangular boxes that pulsated outward. The blasts helplessly collided against its surface and, to Goku's astonishment, held steady, trembling under the wake of the mighty blasts, but never breaking.

"I can't hold it much longer!" the pilot of Unit-01, whom Goku knew was only a frail teen named Shinji Ikari, shrieked in agonizing pain from the cockpit, his voice magnified from the Eva, "Get him! Get him now!!!"

"Alright kid! Spirit Gun!" Yusuke extended his index finger and thumb, making a pistol from his fingers, before unleashing a mighty, earth trembling blast that surged forward at Cell. The insect-like android rose into the air, evading the blast entirely, although, as Goku knew full well, that blast couldn't have killed Cell anyway.

Rather, it was time for Ranma, Inuyasha, and Ichigo to do their parts.

The trio leapt onto the Eva's shoulders, and kicked off through its AT Field, hurtling through the air around Cell. The android stared at them, incredulously, as he laughed. "You wish to fight perfection! Well then, DIE!!" He fired off blast after blast at them, but alas, the volley of energy he had already fired had worn him out. The blasts, were slower, but it still took much effort for the trio to evade them. Ranma slammed his fists against Cell's chest as both Inuyasha and Ichigo slashed down, trying to detached the villain's head from his shoulders.

They could barely draw blood.

But that was all expected.

They were but feints.

As Shinji struggled against the multitude of blasts still surging from the epicenter of where Cell had fired them off, Goku watched as Vash extended his firearm, the top of his gun flying off as his arm slowly transformed. Flesh merged with metal as a great angelic firearm emerged, tree-like and knotted, yet powerful and muscular. The great cannon extended further, a small sphere of gold radiating within its mouth. At the same time, the small rodent on Ash's shoulder leapt off of his master's shoulders, sparks flying around its body. Seconds before Vash fired his great cannon, with a squeal of might, the mighty mouse fired a great blast identical to that one, only composed of electrical energy.

Goku watched as the first blast from the rodent known as Pikachu surged forward. Cell realized at the last nanosecond of the blast's presence. He kicked the three warriors aside, projecting him out of the range of the electrical blast. He couldn't even see the attack from the Angel Gun until it had enveloped him, tearing his cells apart as he struggled to endure its energy. The first blast was but a feint, forcing him into a vulnerable position.

But he wouldn't die from just that.

Not yet.

"Releasing Control on Restrictions Level 3, 2, 1. Permission to continue until the victim has gone completely silent," Alucard, the mighty vampire of darkness, hissed with almost orgasmic pleasure. His body unraveled upon itself, transforming into a mighty barrage of hellfire and monstrous heads and eyes of fiends without names and without concepts. Goku could only watch as the hellhounds leapt forward, along the stream of the Angel Gun, flowing straight into it, literally merging with the energy. The beautiful golden halo of light transformed into a black, polluted stream straight from the River Styx, a monstrous poll of eyes without owners, of screaming fiends crying out as it longed for the prey within the blast. The knotted beast spiraled into the air, a great head at the forefront like a dog chomping on Cell's innards as the rest of the beast tore him to shreds within.

"Hey! What're you doing!?" Vash stammered, "You're killing him!"

"And now for the finale!" The great scarlet robot leapt forward, through the AT field as the last of the energy blasts finished colliding against it. The robot extended his hands, his fingers shifting into a great drill-like form, despite the illogical nature of that. "Alright, bro, it's time to show them exactly what the power of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann truly is! GIGA DRILL BREAKER!!!" As the Hellish fiend turned toward the robot, the great robot, the Gurren Lagann, literally converted into something of a rocket, projecting its massive, ungodly drill toward the pits of the ungodly Hellbeast. As the thing that was Alucard opened its wide mouth, the decimated remains of Cell remaining in its open mouth, the pilot of the Gurren Lagann, Simoun, catapulted himself forward, straight toward the remains, straight through Alucard, leaving the latter a formless scarlet mist soon to reform, and leaving whatever remained of Cell nearly nonexistent.

"Now! Do it you two! Finish him off forever!" Simoun shouted at the top of his lungs as his great robot returned to normal, tumbling through the air, unable to reach the remains of Cell before he could regenerate.

On cue, both Goku and Usagi extended their weapons: Goku's fist and Usagi's baton.

"Kamehame—"

"Moon Healing—"

"—HA!!!"

"—ESCALATION!!!"

The two blasts, one dark blue and its twin bright pink, spiraled around the other, corkscrewed like a double helix, as it surged straight towards their nemesis, toward the remains of one of the most feared entities in existence. As it slammed against the shattered remains of the android named Cell, Goku shouted, the pain of his attack overwhelming him, "Don't come back! Ever!"


End file.
